Nightmares
by Sgt. Sporky
Summary: Ruby has a nightmare, but Weiss is there for her. Rated T for mention of violence and for slight suggestiveness. Questionably a sequel to Cold and Warmth.


_**A/N: Wow, I'm really running, aren't I? The third fic I've started writing in the span of 24 hours. Again, somewhat prompt-inspired. While I'm here, if anyone has some good prompts, bring 'em! Reviews and prompts, that's writer food!**_

_**§SS§**_

Ruby Rose tossed and turned in her bed, crying in her sleep, blankets tangled all about her. Clearly, she was having a nightmare. The noise was enough to wake her girlfriend. Winter was long past, so Weiss had long since stopped sharing Ruby's bed for warmth, but tonight, it seemed, was to be a night they shared covers just to be close.

Weiss Schnee saw one solution to the problem before her as she rolled out of bed. That solution was to wake Ruby up. She did so gently, a hand on the younger girl's shoulder giving a gentle shake while Weiss cooed her name. "Ruuuuuby..."

It didn't take much of this before Ruby's eyes started to open, full of tears but overjoyed to see Weiss. "Weiss, I..."

"It was your mother again, wasn't it?" Weiss asked, sympathy and understanding in her voice for just this one special person as she clambered into her younger partner's bed to wrap her arms around her, gently kissing her forehead. "It's okay, Ruby."

The younger girl shuddered and shivered, holding tight to her elder, resting her head in the shoulder of the girl she'd called Ice Queen not so long ago.

Weiss was never good at comfort, but for Ruby, she'd try. "It's okay, Ruby. Just a bad dream, I'm here now," she murmured softly, stroking the little reaper's hair, running her fingers through the soft locks while the surprisingly strong girl just about crushed her spine. For Ruby's sake, Weiss gritted her teeth and took the minor pain.

Gradually, the younger girl calmed down, crying dissolving into hiccups and sobs. At this point, Weiss decided to lay them both down and throw the blankets over them, holding Ruby close, the younger girl putting an ear to her chest to hear her heartbeat and breathing, finding the rhythmic sounds calming and comforting.

_It's getting worse, _Weiss thought. This recurring dream was becoming more and more frequent, serving to frighten Ruby and make Weiss afraid on Ruby's account- though she never told the younger girl quite that much. The heiress was worried something might be wrong with her precious little reaper, and the idea kept her up late some nights.

It seemed every week now, Ruby would have this dream, of her mother lying dead, being feasted upon by Grimm. Weiss was no professional, but her best guess was that the stress and dangers of becoming a huntress were getting to her.

"Ruby?"

"What is it, Weiss?"

The older girl sighed and kissed the younger's forehead again. "You know, Beacon has a psychiatrist..."

Ruby squirmed. "I do not need to see a shrink, Weiss," she muttered, irritation in her tone.

Weiss groaned. Ruby's stubbornness was cute, and maybe even a good quality at times, but right now she was cursing it. "Come on, recurring dreams aren't exactly normal, and if dreams really are a reflection of your thoughts..."

"Weiss, I do not need a head doctor," Ruby hissed, clearly upset with the idea.

Weiss groaned a second time. It was looking like she was going to have to play the card. "Do it for me, Ruby."

The younger girl groaned back. "Come on, don't pull that trick..."

"Please? I'll worry less."

Ruby gave an irritated sigh. "Fine," she grumbled, "but you owe me a- _mmph!"_

It was right there that Weiss decided to interrupt her with a kiss, soft but deep, letting their tongues twine, running over one another's teeth for a good, long time before she pulled away with a soft nip at Ruby's lower lip. "A good, long kiss?" Weiss asked, smirking at her girlfriend with that smug, slightly superior expression of hers.

Ruby giggled in response. "Exactly that."

Weiss smiled contentedly. "You're lucky I care this much," she sighed, nuzzling her partner, burying her nose in that gorgeous, red-brown hair that smelled so much like strawberries.

Meanwhile, Ruby buried her face in Weiss' nightgown, feeling much better with the presence of her favourite teammate. She still didn't think she needed the head doctor- in her mind, everything would be fine as long as she had her snow angel.

But she'd do it for Weiss, she decided. _The things I do for love, _she thought as she drifted off. _The crazy, stupid things._


End file.
